


Finding a French Connection

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jonathan Morgenstern, Alpha Sebastian Verlac, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal, Bottom Jace Wayland, Explicit Sexual Content, Facial, From Sex to Love, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Jace Wayland, Oral, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jonathan, Top Sebastian, Wedding Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace first met Jonathan and Sebastian at the engagement party of Izzy and Simon. It was supposed to be a one-night-stand, since the mated pair was from Paris and would return to Paris.Things, feelings, don't go according to plan though.





	Finding a French Connection

Shadowhunters || JonVerlace || Finding a French Connection || JonVerlace || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Finding a French Connection

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: mundane AU, polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, facial, m/f, f/f

Main Pairing: Sebastian/Jonathan/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Isabelle, Maia/Clary

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Sebastian Verlac, Jonathan Morgenstern, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Jace first met Jonathan and Sebastian at the engagement party of Izzy and Simon. It was supposed to be a one-night-stand, since the mated pair was from Paris and would return to Paris. Things, feelings, don't go according to plan though.

**Finding a French Connection**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

If you are best friends with someone, you tend to also grow close to your best friend's sibling, if they were close. That statement was true for both Jonathan Morgenstern and Jace Herondale, though from different ends of the equation – and it was how the two first met.

The two met for the first time at the engagement party of Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle was the sister of Jace's best friend Alec and, growing up close and spending huge chunks of his childhood at the Lightwoods', Jace had also grown close to Isabelle, even though she was two years younger than him and had a different circle of friends. Simon was the best friend of Jonathan's little sister Clary and while he annoyed the living daylights out of Jonathan on a _good_ day, this engagement party was a huge deal for the entire Morgenstern family, so Jonathan flew in too.

He was missing his little sister and his parents, after all. Simon Lewis had always been kind of part of their family too, their mothers had already been best friends and Jonathan had been in the same circle of people as Simon's older sister Rebecca when they were growing up. So while he wasn't looking forward to it too much, there was no way around it.

"Stop looking quite so miserable, love."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and tilted his head back against his mate's shoulder. Sebastian Verlac was the most beautiful man on this planet. With his golden hair and kind smile, though his hands had always fascinated Jonathan the most – even before they had gotten together. Sebastian, sitting at the piano, playing. It would never cease to enthrall Jonathan.

"Please let me sulk in peace. This whole... nerd-event is not my lane, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled amused and kissed Jonathan's cheek. "Very well, but then sulk alone."

Jonathan made a little sound, like a wounded puppy of sorts, as Sebastian turned to leave and explore the party. The Lewis-house was decorated with flowers and sparkly garlands, food stood on the tables against the walls, everyone was chatting animatedly. Jonathan heaved a long-suffering sigh as he stared at Sebastian's ass when he walked away. If Jonathan now ended up trapped in a conversation with one of Simon and Clary's nerd-friends, he was most definitely requiring compensations from Sebastian tonight. Sebastian was most likely going to get roped into some artsy conversation with Jocelyn, which honestly Jonathan appreciated that his mate and his mother were getting along but there was a limit to how much art-talk Jonathan could listen to. With his mate leaving him hanging, Jonathan decided to go and sit at the bar.

"You look like you could use a strong drink, Jon."

"Good to see you too, Maia", greeted Jonathan amused and tilted his head.

Maia was short of being Jonathan's sister-in-law. The alpha currently courting Jonathan's very precious omega sister. Clary had always been at the center of Jonathan's life. Growing up, he had been maybe a tad bit over-protective – but that went both ways. Clary had gotten into enough physical fights with people over Jonathan, which was slightly ironic considering Clary was a girl, an omega _and_ was younger – then again, Clary had always liked to fight stereotypes.

"Where's your better half?", inquired Jonathan and looked around.

"Off with a friend, I think", shrugged Maia. "Not like I get to enjoy the party because of course did I have to volunteer as barkeeper on my best friend's engagement party. Why did I do that."

"Because you're a sucker, Roberts."

"Oh, shut up, Herondale", grunted Maia and rolled her eyes.

Jonathan turned a little to look at – oh. Nice. Exactly Jonathan's type. A pretty blonde. Which was not to say that Jonathan would ever cheat on Sebastian, but he did have eyes and he _did_ like to appreciate the pretty things in life. Which this man definitely counted as.

"I don't think I've made your acquaintance", mused Jonathan with a charming smile.

"But I know who you are. Your pictures are all over Clary and Maia's place. Clary's brother. Jonathan, right?", grinned the other. "I'm Jace. Jace Herondale."

"And how do you know the lucky groom and bride to be?", inquired Jonathan.

"Iz is my best friend's sister, we basically grew up in each other's backyards", chuckled Jace. "She's kind of like a sister to me too."

"Mh", nodded Jonathan in understanding. "And you're... here alone?"

"Yes, Jace is very much a single. A very single, lonesome, unmated omega", supplied Maia.

"...Thanks", drawled Jace unimpressed, glaring.

"What? It's the truth and I'm only saying it because I care _so deeply_ for you", replied Maia.

"Oh, three of my favorite people at once."

The three of them turned toward Clary, who approached them with a broad grin. She first hugged her brother tightly, always glad to have him back in New York. He smiled as he returned her hug. Afterward, he emptied his drink while Clary leaned over the counter to kiss Maia slow and deep.

"Too much PDA. People are trying to enjoy their drinks here", complained Jace.

Clary laughed as she let go of Maia, though she rested her hand on Maia's. "Shut up and dance with me, Jace. You can't just keep standing at the bar, waiting for a hot alpha to pick you up."

"He—ey. That's the _one_ thing this party might prove to be good for", argued Jace.

Rolling her eyes, Clary grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her toward the dance-floor where the main couple of the night was already dancing, Isabelle having her arms around Simon's neck and both staring into each other's eyes all lovey-dovey. Jonathan ordered another drink.

"For someone in a happy relationship, you're in quite the mood", pointed Maia out.

"Well, my better half is over there, discussing... politics... with uncle Luke", grunted Jonathan. "I can see that by the looks on their faces. And I really don't need that _either_. There are entirely different ways I would like to spend tonight..."

"Yeah, Clary said you've never been the social type", mused Maia. "Said you basically only trailed after her when you two were younger. Even though she's the younger sibling."

"She's also the sociable one everybody loves", countered Jonathan.

"Fair point", nodded Maia, leaning against the bar.

"Tell me about the pretty blonde dancing with my sister", prompted Jonathan.

He turned around to watch them. Jace looked even better from behind. That ass, in those tight jeans. Those legs would look _excellent_ wrapped around Sebastian's waist. Jonathan licked his lips.

"You have a mate. Literally standing right over there", stated Maia, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. And he shares my... interest... in pretty omegas like that", hummed Jonathan.

"You know what, I don't think I want to know", muttered Maia. "Jace is single. Not really the relationship kind of guy. He only does no-strings attached sex. Though he's not very picky, ended up with me a couple times before I started dating Clary. Yes, Clary knows all about that."

Jonathan hummed curiously. "Then get me another one of whatever he's drinking and a glass of white wine for Sebastian while I go and fetch my mate."

/break\

Jace was panting hard as he got off the dance-floor after Simon stole his dance-partner. The two best friends were laughing wildly as they danced some weird dance they had made up at age nine. That was when Jace and Isabelle excused themselves. She was smiling fondly at her fiance while following Jace toward the bar. She was far too in love with Simon, it was ridiculous. Not that Jace wasn't _happy_ for her. He loved her like a sister, he only wanted the best for her and that included love. That the two betas would fall for each other was not exactly something Jace would have ever anticipated though. Simon made Isabelle laugh and he made her happy, so whatever made them work apparently _really_ made them work. Jace smiled at her as the two of them sat down.

"Here", grunted Maia and placed a drink in front of Jace.

"I didn't even order yet. Are you anticipating my needs already?", teased Jace amused.

"Not me. That one's on those two", replied Maia, jerking her head some.

Jace frowned and followed the head-jerk to see Jonathan Morgenstern and some blonde guy. Probably his mate. Clary had mentioned him before, some French dude her brother had met and fallen in love with in Paris. Clary always told the story with a lot of dreamy sighs.

"Mh... Interesting", commented Isabelle as she rested her head on Jace's shoulder to look over at the alpha couple. "So you found some... evening entertainment too, huh?"

"Hey. You host a party, you gotta expect me to have some fun too", countered Jace.

"Definitely", chuckled Isabelle amused. "Maia? A drink, please?"

Jace enjoyed his drink with Isabelle until her fiance and Clary rejoined them. Clary basically collapsed all over the counter, looking very pleased as she stared at Maia.

"You're so pre—etty in suspenders and with a bow-tie", sighed Clary contently.

"And you only get water from here on, red", sighed Maia fondly.

"Look at how pretty my alpha smiles. Ja—ace—e. She's so pretty—y", smiled Clary.

She swatted at Jace until he rolled his eyes and turned to look at Maia. "Yes. Very pretty."

"No. Wait. You're not allowed to say that", frowned Clary. " _You_ used to have _sex_ with her."

"A—And I'm out of this conversation", declared Jace. "You guys, enjoy your evening."

"Always am when I'm with Iz", stated Simon with a dopey grin.

"Dude, no need to butter her up, she already said yes", teased Jace amused.

"Jace, please let him butter me up. I'm enjoying it", chided Isabelle.

She smiled pleased and wrapped an arm around Simon. Jace looked from Simon and Isabelle over to Clary and Maia. All the happy couples. With a sigh did Jace turn over toward Jonathan and Jonathan's boyfriend. To see if there laid at least tonight's happiness. Jace had never really been lucky when it came to relationships, he had long since settled for one-night-stands.

"Tha—anks for the drink", drawled Jace as he rather elegantly pushed between the couple.

He grinned pleased as he leaned against the bar. Sebastian raised one eyebrow at Jonathan before regarding the omega curiously. When Jonathan had said he had found something pretty for the night, he had apparently not been exaggerating. The way Jace was leaning forward was really showing off his rather tempting backside. Sebastian tilted his head intrigued.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Sebastian Verlac", said Sebastian in ways of introduction.

"I do hope there will be a lot of... pleasure", smirked Jace.

"Mh, I like this one", laughed Jonathan. "Direct to the point. Well then, pretty boy, what do you think about spending the rest of the evening with us... and then seeing how the night might end?"

"I'd say that sounds very good", stated Jace pleased.

/break\

After some more drinking, a lot of dancing and laughing, Jace found himself following Jonathan and Sebastian toward their hotel-room. Their scent alone was slowly making him feel hazy, the longer he stayed with them. Two strong and also clever alphas. Handsome too. Jonathan was on the more lanky side, but oh his mind was wicked. The things he kept whispering into Jace's ear all through the night had Jace shuddering just at the thought of them. What also had him shuddering were Sebastian's lips against his neck, intend to leave a hickey. Sebastian's hands weren't bad either though, they perfectly fit onto Jace's ass, squeezing it and lifting him just up enough to carry him into the room while Jonathan unlocked the door and held it open for them.

"Stop hogging, Seb", complained Jonathan irritated.

"Shush. You can have him later, right now he's all mine", hummed Sebastian pleased.

Jace smiled languidly and leaned back, baring more of his neck to Sebastian. Jonathan grumbled something as he closed the door rather loudly before coming after them. A small gasp escaped Jace as he was dumped onto the bed, with Sebastian looming over him. Before the blonde alpha had a chance, Jonathan pushed between them and sat down between Jace's legs. The ginger looked hungry as he smirked at Jace and leaned down to kiss the omega. Their scents were dark and heavy with need and arousal. Sebastian was using the opportunity to strip down. Once that was done, he started undressing his mate. The two of them had danced this dance so many times already.

Being a mated alpha pair, Jonathan and Sebastian had already noticed that they were occasionally edging on. It was a bit complicated, for two alphas with temperaments to be together. It helped to have an omega willing to submit to them from time to time, so they just... picked up pretty omegas for casual sex every now and again. Tonight's pick seemed particularly... delicious.

Sebastian licked his lips as more and more of Jace was revealed. Gorgeous. Both Jonathan and Sebastian were staring down at Jace like two hungry lions at their prey. When Jace noticed those gazes, he smirked mischievously and arched his body temptingly.

"How...?", started Sebastian slowly.

"Flip a coin?", offered Jace casually and shrugged. "I want both of you. One for each end."

He licked his lips temptingly and Sebastian made a small noise. "I call dibs on those lips, if you don't mind, my love. I've been staring at them all evening."

"I do not mind at all", hummed Jonathan pleased, slapping Jace's flank. "You?"

Jace shuddered a little at that and grinned. "Sounds perfect to me."

Sebastian sat down in front of Jace, with his legs slightly parted to allow Jace access. The omega happily got up onto all fours and leaned down, licking his lips in hunger. Sebastian's erection was proud and quite delicious looking. Licking a stripe up, he wrapped his lips around it.

"Well then, I want some fun too", hummed Jonathan, running a hand down Jace's spine.

Jace shuddered delighted as the hand came down to cup his ass. Jonathan grabbed it with both hands and pulled his cheeks apart, revealing his hole, quivering and already slick. Jonathan smirked pleased before he slipped a hand down between those parted cheeks to circle it while Jace swallowed more of Sebastian. Sebastian's hand found its way into Jace's hair, holding onto him and also holding him in place. He gasped breathlessly at the feeling of the omega's hungry mouth on him like that. Jonathan eased two fingers into Jace, making the omega moan around Sebastian's cock. The ginger pumped his fingers fast and hard, deep into Jace and out again, scissoring him in preparation but at a pace that had the omega feel wild and needy.

"Do stop teasing him, love", prompted Sebastian after a long moment.

Jace hummed in agreement, which made Sebastian curse slightly as the vibrations send shivers down his spine. Jonathan pouted a bit as he pulled his fingers out. He always loved to tease. Grabbing Jace by the waist, he positioned himself and thrust in. Jace moaned at the feeling of having two large alpha-cocks work him like that, from either end.

"Isn't he gorgeous, stuck between us like this?", groaned Sebastian.

"Truly", agreed Jonathan as he bent down and kissed Jace between the shoulder-blades.

They thrust into the omega, fucking him for earnest to the point that Jace was helplessly clinging onto Sebastian's hips, throat relaxed and gladly taking the fucking. Jonathan reached around Jace's waist to grab his cock and jerk him off in sync with their thrusts. The omega was the first to come undone at the assault on his prostate, the heavy weight and taste of Sebastian in his mouth and Jonathan's fingers on his cock. With a drawn-out, needy sound did Jace come onto the sheets. Sebastian pulled out just before he came, finishing himself off with his hands. Jace gladly opened his mouth to catch some of Sebastian's release, though most painted his face now. Jonathan's knot was slowly swelling inside Jace and he gave it a last, hard thrust before he came and locked them both together. Jace gasped and collapsed forward into Sebastian's arms as he was being knotted.

"Sh, you did very good, petit précieux", praised Sebastian gently, caressing Jace's hair.

Jace grumbled at the nickname and nuzzled into Sebastian's stomach, slowly drifting off to sleep. Jonathan smirked pleased as he curled behind Jace and wrapped his arms around the omega's waist.

/break\

In the following weeks, Jace spent too much time thinking about Jonathan and Sebastian. Which was stupid, because it had only been a one-night-stand. But then Clary had put them all – everyone closely involved with the wedding, really – into a group-chat. Now having each others' numbers, it felt kind of weird not to text them. So the three started talking. Rather casual at first, small-talk really. But then it became more over the weeks and went beyond small-talk and wedding-talk.

"Alec, I fucked up", declared Jace as he collapsed into a chair in his favorite café.

Alec didn't even look up from his coffee at that. "I'm sure you have. How this time?"

"Asshole", grumbled Jace. "Right, so... you were already gone by then but I kinda hooked up with someone on the engagement party. Uh. Clary's brother and brother-in-law."

"Of course you did", sighed Alec, looking rather unimpressed. "And now you...?"

"I've been kind of... in contact with them?", offered Jace reluctantly. "And I might have... grown... fond of them. I like talking to them and they're... urgh. I like them, okay?"

"Okay", nodded Alec, both eyebrows raised. "What do you like about them?"

"Jonathan is a perverted bastard with a wicked mind. The stuff he _texts_ ", hissed Jace under his breath, causing Alec to look mildly uncomfortable. "And then there's Seb, who is way more well-mannered and more of a gentleman. They make me... laugh? When I'm having a really annoying day, I text them and they manage to lift my mood."

"That doesn't sound bad. Maybe it means you gotta stop sleeping around, settle down? With them?", offered Alec as he sipped his coffee. "You've never been interested in anyone beyond sex. Just... ask them out, if they're into more than just sex and texting?"

"It's not that easy", grunted Jace defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. "They live in Paris."

"...Oh", grunted Alec and raised his eyebrows. "Okay. That is... You never do things the easy way."

"I really don't", agreed Jace and heaved a sigh. "What do I _do_? They'll be at the wedding. I can't even just... avoid them for good. This is going to be awkward."

"Which... honestly, is your own fault for sleeping with them in the first place? I mean, you knew from the get-go that _Clary's brother_ would make reappearances in your life", pointed Alec out.

Jace just squinted at him in irritation and stole the rest of Alec's muffin.

/break\

Isabelle looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress and Clary and Maia were even allowed to wear rather pretty bridesmaid dresses. Jace smiled softly as he watched. So far, he had been able to dodge Seb and Jon. As childish as it was. Simon and Isabelle exchanged their vows, moving some of the guests to tears. It was during the after-party that Jace could no longer dodge the alphas.

"There you are. I was hoping we could corner you", purred Jonathan pleased.

He stood pressed up against Jace from behind from one side, while Sebastian stood behind Jace on his other side. The omega blushed slightly at the proximity, the warmth and familiar scent that he hadn't gotten to inhale in far too long. Sebastian slowly ran his hand down Jace's spine.

"You look gorgeous, petit précieux", whispered Sebastian lowly. "I do hope you're here without a plus-one. Otherwise this might be rather... uncalled for."

"I'm alone", nodded Jace. "Totally single on all accounts."

"Wonderful", growled Jonathan pleased, slipping a hand into Jace's back-pocket. "Because we've been looking forward to tonight. Assuming you... have too..."

Sebastian and Jonathan exchanged a look behind Jace's back. Because their pretty omega was not exactly reacting the way they had imagined. Somehow, especially with the amount of texting they had been doing, both Sebastian and Jonathan had assumed that Jace intended to hook up with them again during the wedding. Now he was behaving rather oddly. Stiffer. Also surprisingly blushy. Not that that was a bad thing; the blush quite suited him, really.

"Jace", whispered Sebastian gently, his breath tickling Jace's neck. "Do you _want_ to come with us to our hotel room? I have to admit, after last time, I _am_ quite curious to... try certain... things."

For emphasis, he pressed up against Jace's backside, making the omega groan softly and tilt his head back. Bearing that tempting, tempting throat of his. Sebastian turned to look at Jonathan with another pleased smirk. They had spent a lot of time thinking about the omega. How responsive he had been, those soft lips – soft for kissing as well as sucking Sebastian off – that smooth skin and golden hair and oh, the pretty, pretty eyes. Talking to him had only made that obsession grow to the point that the two had really been looking forward to this wedding, less for the wedding's sake and more so for the sake of getting to see, hold and fuck the omega again.

"C'mon, pretty, let's ditch this party?", suggested Jonathan.

"Okay", nodded Jace, his resolve melting in the face of the two alphas he wanted.

Smirking victoriously, the two alphas led the way to their hotel-room. As soon as the door closed, greedy hands started tugging on Jace's clothes, Sebastian from behind and Jonathan from the front, both alphas sandwiching him between them. Jace gladly leaned in and kissed Jonathan slowly, his own hands working on the ginger's clothes until they came off one by one.

"What do you say, Jace? Today, Seb and I switch places?", suggested Jonathan. "Seb's been talking so much about that cunning mouth of yours, I'm dying to try."

"...So much?", echoed Jace surprised. "So you two were... talking about me, huh?"

"Well, we've been looking forward to this wedding, knowing we'd get to see you again", replied Sebastian while kissing along Jace's shoulders. "Now, are you interested in our proposal?"

"Ye—es", gasped Jace when Jonathan grabbed his cock and started jerking him slowly.

"Now I like the sound of that", smirked Jonathan. "Let's move this to the bed, shall we?"

Jace let them maneuver him toward the bed, where he was directed to kneel on all four. Jonathan knelt in front of Jace, looking down at the omega with a smirk as he cupped his cheek and directed his mouth toward the alpha's proud erection. Wetting his lips, Jace opened wide and swallowed Jonathan whole. The ginger groaned, burying his fingers in Jace's hair and pulling him closer. Loosening his jaw, Jace took in more of the alpha, resting his arms against Jonathan's thighs for support. He also spread his legs in a tempting manner. Sebastian made a small noise as that and went ahead to prep Jace, eager to also get in on the action. Jace lost focus as Sebastian's fingers pushed into him, scissoring him and teasing his prostate. Jonathan held him in place, thrusting into his mouth and fucking him throughout the preparations, until Sebastian finally decided to replace his fingers with something larger. Something thicker. Jace groaned at the feeling of the alpha's cock inside of him. He loved the way an alpha's cock felt, how nice and thick Sebastian was as he pushed deeper into Jace and started properly fucking him. This position too, exactly here, between the two alphas, with them thrusting into him hard, Jace _loved_ it. Sebastian started to jerk him off while peppering his back with kisses. With a moan that went straight to Jonathan's head did Jace come into Sebastian's hand. Jonathan's grip on his hair tightened as he brought Jace closer, feeling his own orgasm approach. And then, with little warning, did Jonathan come, filling Jace's mouth. The omega did his best to swallow as much as he could, gasping for breath once they broke.

"Ja—ace", moaned Sebastian as he thrust harder and deeper.

His knot finally caught and moments later, he also came. He was panting hard as he collapsed forward against Jace, kissing the back of his neck before attempting to lay more comfortably with the omega now tied to him. Jace smiled pleased as he snuggled up against Sebastian's chest.

"Now, will you tell us what was on your mind before?", inquired Sebastian. "You were more than just distracted when we approached you. And you seemed... reluctant. Was it about us? I wouldn't want to have... pushed you into something you did not fully want, mon petit."

"You didn't... It wasn't...", drawled Jace and shook his head.

"Talk to us, pretty", prompted Jonathan, cupping Jace's cheek to make him look up.

"I... like you", stated Jace after a moment.

"That's... good. I was hoping this wasn't hate-sex", chuckled Sebastian confused.

"No. I _like_ you", corrected Jace with a frown. "It's... I like you."

Jonathan still blinked blankly, looking up to try and figure out if Sebastian knew what was going on. The honestly surprised look on Sebastian's face indicated he actually did. Jon tilted his head.

"He _likes_ us, Jon", repeated Sebastian rather pointedly. "As in, for more than a one-night-stand."

"Ah. Mh. Interesting", nodded Jonathan slowly. "Seb, what do we do now? Can we-"

"No, love", interrupted Sebastian pointedly.

"Oh come on. My plan is very valid", grunted Jonathan with a glare.

"We are not just abducting Jace and keeping him in our closet. Civilized people don't abduct and imprison the people they're interested in", pointed Sebastian out.

"You're so boring", sighed Jonathan frustrated.

"What... are you talking about?", asked Jace a little confused.

"You see, we like you too. We've been more looking forward to seeing you again than to the actual wedding", admitted Sebastian, caressing Jace's flank. "And Jonathan, he eloquently suggested we simply... kidnap you and keep you. Which is _not_ how that works."

"Stop glaring at me, Seb. You know it's a very tempting image, pretty boy here all chained to our bed", argued Jonathan seriously, leaning in to nose Jace's neck and inhale. "He smells so good..."

Jace shuddered a little as Jonathan practically started purring. Though he had to admit, he had missed their scents too. They were... surprisingly comforting. Jace leaned forward, resting his forehead against Jonathan's shoulder and sighing softly.

"You guys live in Paris", grunted Jace annoyed. "As nice as it is to hear that you... like me too... there is just too much distance between us."

"Well, we have actually taken a little vacation this time", offered Sebastian slowly. "We'll be staying here for the next two weeks. It's not... much time, but perhaps, if you're interested, we could... see where it goes, Jace?"

"Really?", asked Jace surprised and looked up.

"I'd like that", hummed Jonathan, kissing along Jace's neck. "Lots of time to fuck you in every position I've been thinking about in the past weeks..."

"Dates, Jon", sighed Sebastian pointedly. "We're going to _woo_ the pretty omega, not fuck him into oblivion. Honestly, what would you do without me...?"

Jonathan shrugged and tilted his head before leaning down and kissing Jace's jawline. "Can't we do both? What do you think, Jace? I think both is a very good compromise, right?"

"Ye—es", agreed Jace pleased and threw one leg over Jonathan's waist. "Both is good."

"Both it is", declared Jonathan with a pleased smirk.

/break\

Jace grinned pleased as he snuggled into the hoodie. It wasn't his. It was Sebastian's. Jace had kind of hijacked it on their date three days ago. It had been cold in Central Park and Sebastian had given him the hoodie to keep him warm. It was more than just warmth. It also smelt like the alphas (both of them, because Jonathan apparently also had the habit of stealing Sebastian's clothes).

"Here. I made you soup", offered Jonathan as he sat down next to Jace.

He leaned in and kissed the blonde's cheek. Jace smiled pleased and accepted the soup. They were at Jace's place, where Sebastian and Jonathan had now spent the majority of their vacation, when not being with Jonathan's family. Though they had apparently picked up on the fact that Jon and Seb were courting an omega so they very generously took a step back. Apparently, they were _very_ supportive of that plan. Most likely, Clary was to be blamed, because she was friends with Jace and had probably buttered their parents up for the idea. Jace leaned against Jonathan.

"Where's Seb?", asked Jace while eating the soup.

Jonathan pulled the blanket closer around them both. It was cold and Jace was a bit under the weather. It had, surprisingly enough, brought a very fussing nature out in Jonathan. He seemed to like making soup and tea and tucking Jace in to make sure he was warm. It was kind of cute.

"He's... packing, little one", sighed Jonathan lowly.

"...Oh", grunted Jace with a nod. "Right. Two weeks are up, huh?"

Between the dinner-dates and lunch dates, the walk in the park, the ice-skating and most fun the hanging out at Jace's place, just watching movies and cuddling (and also fucking), he forgot. Jace didn't want them to leave. But it was more than just that... Jace found himself also yearning for the places they described when talking about their lives. That little café in Paris where they had first met, sharing a table more by accident than intend. The river they walked along in spring, the hill they had described overseeing all of Paris so beautifully. Jace... wanted to see it too.

"Do you think I can... come with you?", asked Jace slowly.

"Come with us? To... Paris?", inquired Jonathan surprised.

"I have vacation days left too", shrugged Jace and tilted his head. "You spent two weeks with me. Maybe I could spend two weeks with you. Maybe... we could go and see from there?"

"I love that idea", grinned Jonathan pleased, kissing Jace's neck. "Seb! Come here!"

"Jon, dear, I am trying to pack, I swear if you're calling me _again_ to show me just how cute our omega is-", called Sebastian out irritated.

"You make it sound like I do that all the time", huffed Jonathan.

"...You do", countered Sebastian unimpressed. "You woke me up this morning, because Jace looked particularly snug and cute all tucked under your chin."

"You really did that?", snorted Jace amused, looking at Jonathan.

"I would never", grunted Jonathan defensively. "And anyway, Sebastian. Jace has agreed to come and visit us. Two weeks and we'll have our pretty omega all to ourselves in Paris."

"That's wonderful, Jace", smiled Sebastian pleased and leaned over to kiss Jace.

/break\

The little café where Sebastian and Jonathan had met left more of an impression on Jace than expected. He loved it, loved the cakes and cupcakes they offered. He _was_ a trained pastry chef, after all. He was working at Java Jones' back in New York, but with every day that he stayed in Paris, he started imagining... more. Living here. Working here. Coming home to his alphas.

With every date they took him on – a stroll under the starry sky along the Seine, visits at the museum where Jonathan pointed out all the things he had learned from Jocelyn and Clary, seeing the places the two frequented and meeting the people in their lives. Jace loved Paris. He had come to care a lot about Sebastian and Jonathan, but he had fallen in love with Paris.

Deciding to stay wasn't as hard as he had thought it would be. He had no family aside from his grandmother and she spent most of her time working in Switzerland – which, unsurprisingly so, was far closer to Paris than to New York. Jace's friends? They were his friends still, even if he could only text and call them. And it wasn't like he would never see New York again. Jonathan's life was there too, after all. They would go there for vacations.

Jace smiled as he carried a tray with fresh croissants, jam and orange juice into the bedroom. His alphas were an entanglement of limbs, both deep asleep. Or faking the sleep. Jace had spent the whole morning baking for the café and now that he was off for the day, he returned home with some baked goods for his lovers. Jonathan was sniffing the air curiously, though keping his eyes closed.

"I bring breakfast", announced Jace. "But if my alphas are still sleeping, I guess I'll have to-"

"Don't you _dare_ ", growled Jonathan and grabbed Jace around the waist.

Sebastian sat up with a smile and took the tray away from Jace before Jonathan could pull him down onto the bed, kissing him behind the ear. Jace laughed as he sorted himself out to sit between the alphas, happily leaning in to steal a kiss from each alpha.

"Are you very tired, mon petit?", inquired Sebastian gently.

"Mh. Breakfast and napping. A lot of napping", sighed Jace with a yawn.

"I'll take care of the household while you sleep", offered Jonathan with a sigh.

"Good alpha", purred Jace and nuzzled into the ginger.

"And I'll bring dinner home after work?", suggested Sebastian.

Jace smiled contently and closed his eyes while settling in more comfortably. Their little apartment was cozy and comfortable and beautiful. According to the alphas, it was far warmer ever since he had moved in, though he knew that his alphas could be sappy when they wanted to be.

"You look as radiant as ever", stated Sebastian as he caressed Jace's cheek. "Come on, open up."

Still smiling to himself, Jace opened his mouth and allowed his alpha to feed him. They really made him feel spoiled. He had never felt like this with anyone before. Warm, like he had found his place to be. Where he belonged. They listened to him, not just for his words but also because they genuinely cared for his thoughts and feelings. He never thought he'd find his place here, in Paris, with two alphas, but somehow he had. Not just because of them, even though he had truly fallen in love with them, but also because he loved working at the café, everything in Paris was such a different pace from New York, such a different atmosphere, and Jace really seemed to blossom with it. He loved everything about this moment, right here, with his alphas, in Paris.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> After Jonathan went all starry-eyed about how Sebastian was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen, I low-key started shipping Jon/Seb. And I had to think of "This World Inverted", where Valentine is this kind, good father and man and in that world, Jon... would be that too. No demon blood, no abuse because Val is nice and also no time in Edom. So, my new headcanon is that in a mundie AU, Jon and Seb would totally bang. Yep. That's a thing. And, obviously, did I have to add Jace to the mix to test it out! ;D


End file.
